


Right Place, Wrong Time

by BluBooThalassophile



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: Something happened and Terry's found himself in the midst of a scuffle with the icons of the past. He's got to get home and he needs the help of the two least likely people to keep him out of the grasp of the Bats and his own enemy who's befriended the Titans and Bats...





	Right Place, Wrong Time

Terry dodged the hit coming from him as he slammed into the ground and he gasped as he felt a pull of gravity pulled him and he gasped as he was sucked down into the wormhole.

“Shit!” he shouted as tumbled down. Bruce was so going to kill him!

Terry fell through the sky, he was trying to start the boosters but he couldn’t fight the pull into the ground.

* * *

 

Jason was not the kind of guy who worked with the ‘good guys’ he wasn’t good with working with others, and he could barely keep his temper and patience in check with others. However, he was here because he was called in by Dick, Tim, Damian and the Titans; it was times like this he hated the ties his friends and family had to the organization, but what the hell. It was a crisis as he had to pay up on a few of his I.O.U. with his siblings, and friends.

Also, there was the added benefit of seeing the empath who was not bad company.

Leaping out of her way he fired a few more shots at the evil alien that he’d be called in to help defeat, but the spawn was powerful.

“Enough!” Raven roared finally and Jason dove out the way as a wave of darkness rolled through the battle field as it hit the enemy with her full power and she stood there gasping for breath.

“Did you get it?” Jason asked as he looked up, Raven was holding herself up on her knees.

“I think so,” she muttered.

“Next time, lead with that,” he said as he stood.

“Uh… Guys?” Dick said and then there was a boom overhead as a portal opened. Jason watched as a lean black figure fell, Raven soared past him as she slammed into the figure, Jason ran after her as she caught the figure.

Jason was slammed into by her and the other figure.

“Ouch,” he muttered.

“Ow, what are you made of? Cement!?” Raven asked as she shoved the figure she had caught off of her and Jason helped her up.

“Uh… Guys, I know there’s a lot of you, but um… which one is this one?” Wally appeared and pointed at the new figure Raven had caught, it was then that Jason noticed that the guy was dressed in an all black jumpsuit, and a blood red bat on his chest.

“Don’t ask me, I’m not around enough to know,” Jason shrugged.

“His mind is blank,” M’gann appeared. “No memories, no nothing.”

“His emotions are scattered, concern, fear, anger, and pain,” Raven said as she moved off him and leaned over the guy, her hand glowed white and Jason stood back as he watched.

“Well, whoever he is, he’s a Bat,” Kaldur observed.

“My scans are reading him as human,” Cyborg said.

“Um… I know I have a lot of family, but I swear I’ve never seen him,” Dick announced appearing beside him.

“He is an imposter, we should eliminated,” Damian decided as he held his weapon threateningly.

“You are not eliminating him,” Tim snapped.

“We should take him back to our base, Raven can be in charge of his care,” Kori said then.

“What, why?” Raven and he both shouted. Jason was actually kind of fond of having Raven around and having her attention when he was here, however, this was a first for him as usually they didn’t take new unknowns home with them.

* * *

 

Damian scowled at the new guy Jason and Rave now had lifted up, the guy had to be an imposter Bat, Damian didn’t like this at all.

“Come on Robin, the sooner we’re back to the Tower, the sooner we’re done with everything else,” Dick said to him. Lark, Red Robin, and the rest of his team were there he watched as they walked through the portal Stone opened. He didn’t like this he walked after them. There was something unsettling about stranger and he didn’t like it at all. He didn’t get why his family did not see that and he did not understand how they did not see the potential threat of the new comer.

“Are we sure about this?” he heard M’gann say before they walked into the portal. “He’s either been hit really hard on the head or he has an impenetrable mind.

“Which do you think it is?” he heard Roy muttered.

“I do not know.”

An answer which was not helpful or encouraging.

* * *

 

“Put him over there,” Raven gestured to the bed as she slipped from the unconscious man’s grasp and went to her monitoring systems.

“Alright, sunshine,” he said as he put the kid there, Raven used her powers and pulled off the boy’s mask to reveal the face, there was a certain spike in Jason’s emotions which had her looking up at him.

“What?” she asked.

“Nothing, but… let’s run DNA tests,” he said.

“Already intending to do that,” she assured him as she hugged her ribs and gently rubbed them before she looked down at the vitals.

“Kay, kid looks like Bruce,: Jason muttered as he stood beside her.

“Hm… do you think…” she started.

“Look, what I know is the tech is too advanced for us, and it’s not the same,” Jason shrugged. “It’s dfinately from here, when you pulled off his mask I could see that much.”

“You’re thinking the future?” she said.

“I’ve seen way weirder things trust me on that,” Jason assured her as he looked at the vitals.

“I bet,” Raven nodded.

“You’re not going ask questions about that?” he asked.

“No, we all have our secrets, we’re just going to have to figure this out without keeping him stranded, he doesn’t belong here,” Raven answered as she continued looking over the other’s vitals.

“Hm…” Jason hummed. “Hungry?”

“Waffles please!” she called after him. wincing she rubbed her ribs as she walked over to the boy.

“What’s your name?” she whispered.


End file.
